Comment survivre à Eldarya, par une Terrienne
by Aziiza
Summary: L'histoire est plus que basique : "UNE TERRIENNE EST PROJETÉE DANS L'UNIVERS ÉTRANGE D'ELDARYA QUE VA-T-IL LUI ARRIVER"
1. chapter 1

Alors pour débuter, une petite introduction!

J'aime beaucoup l'univers d'Eldarya et j'adore lire les fanfictions qui en découlent. D'où ma très forte envie de publier la mienne.

Je ne jure sonnellement pas de finir cette fiction.

Je jure encore moins qu'elle sera bonne.

Je ne jure pas du tout que l'héroïne sera une fille sage et terre à terre.

Mais je vais prendre du plaisir à écrire cette fiction.

Bisous et bonne lecture.


	2. Chap 1

Un éclair.

Je me plie en deux, une main sur le flanc, la gorge en feu, anéantie par la douleur.

"Continuez sans moi!

-Non! On ne te laisseras pas! me répond, plein de compassion un de mes compagnon d'infortune.

-Mais... je ne peux plus avancer...

-Bon, tu vas venir maintenant?!"

Je lève les yeux vers des visages rouges et mécontents.

"On te laisserai bien tranquille tu sais? Mais si on le fait on aura tous une pénalité. Alors je t'en pris Lysa viens avec nous maintenant."

J'hésite un instant entre me rouler aux pieds de mon équipe en pleurant ou vomir sur leurs chaussures de course.

Après une brève inspiration, les yeux fermés, je me rend compte de l'absurdité de l'idée... Les deux prendraient trop d'énergie et dans tout les cas je devrai, malheureusement, me résoudre à aller jusqu'à l'arrivée avec, en plus, la perte de la plus grande partie de mes forces. Cette course d'orientation était encore plus cauchemardesque que prévue.

"J'arrive. J'ai juste besoin de respirer.

\- Dépêche toi, on doit pas perdre trop de temps."

Je lui lançais un regard haineux. Qu'est qu'ils ont à me presser comme ça? On a rien à nos trousse à ce que je sache. Peut-être bien que le chronomètre, avec lequel j'avoue avoir eu l'idée de me pendre , aller leur sauter dessus?

Je soupire, désespérée. Mais avec ce soupir vient un goût... désagréable. Et une légère remontée de salive. Vomir n'était, au final, pas qu'une idée en l'air. Mon corp l'avait en tout cas pris au pied de la lettre.

"Je reviens tout de suite!

\- Mais tu vas où?

-Je vous rejoindrai prenez de l'avance."

Sans me retourner pour répondre aux protestations de mes camarades, je me précipite derrière des arbres, suant à grosses gouttes, ma vue brouillant de plus en plus. Soudain je me tord la cheville sur une racine qui émergeant du sol. Je tombe au sol, et sous le choc, la bile que je retenais tant bien que mal, s'échappe de ma bouche.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai les yeux qui me piquent, les cuissent en feu d'avoir courue et ma cheville me lance.

Je ne pourrai jamais me relever. De dégoût je penche la tête, prostrée et me heurte contre un tronc d'arbre. De dépit et de honte je commence à pleurer à chaude larmes en le lamentant sur mon sort.

"Mademoiselle?"

L'arbre sur lequel j'avais appuyé ma tête à parlé. Même lui à honte qu'une telle larve s'appuie sur lui.. Je savais que le sport n'était pas la meilleure chose qui soit pour moi. Mais au point d'entendre les arbres parler? Je ris stupidement avant de rappuyer mon front sur l'arbre.

"Mademoiselle!"

Non, c'est juste mon esprit qui divague. Du plat de la main, je tape le tronc, pour lui apprendre à me faire réfléchir alors que je suis dans un tel état de faiblesse.

"MADEMOISELLE!"

Oups... Ce n'est pas un tronc c'est une personne. Je décolle mon front de ce qui s'avère être une jambe, vêtue d'un pantalon brun. Une armure en acier et aussi posé sur les jambes du géant. Car oui, l'homme à qui appartient ces jambes à tout l'air d'un colosse.

En m'appuyant sur mes mains je tente maladroitement de me relever, et lorsque je manque de tomber -ce qui ne me choque pas plus que ça vu la fatigue- deux bras puissants passent sous mes aisselles et me redressent sur mes pieds.

Comme je tangue encore un peu, ma vision brouillée par ma légère perte d'équilibre, les mains du colosse se placent surmon épaule gauche et la hanche droite. Je bat des cils et me retrouve devant... un torse. Un torse musclé, basané, couvert de bandages et de cicatrices. Un très beau torse. Je soupire, las d'être plus que souventen compagnie de personnes beaucoup plus grande malgré mon honorable mètre soixante-dix, et lève les yeux.

À ce moment là, je croise des yeux dorés, comparable a ceux des félins. Après quelques secondes je laisse mon regard dériver sur le visage de mon preux chevalier. Un nez droit, une mâchoire puissante mais des traits presques doux, une lueur dans les yeux, le tout encadré par des épais cheveux hésitant entre le blanc neige et le gris argent, coupés la hauteur de ses épaules musclées.

"Mademoiselle?"

Je sourie bêtement.

"Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

\- Parfaitement depuis que vous êtes là! Où est votre preux cheval blanc? Amenez moi dans votre châteaux! Aaaah! J'ai tellement mal à ma tête... même si vous êtes très beau d'accord?

\- Êtes vous ivre?

\- Nooon! Je ne suis pas ivre je fais du sport !

\- Vous devez avoir été droguée, je vous amène à Eel. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous prendrons soins de vous...

\- Non! Ils vont me chercher! Je ne vous connait pas laissez moi!! "

Je tente de le pousser et de partir à toute jambe mais je retombe sur la même racine d'arbre que quelques instants plus tôt. Cette fois pas de jeune homme pour rattraper dans ma chute, je tombe lourdement, la tête en avant sur le sol.

Le noir.


End file.
